


Когда дороги расходятся

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Drama, Fictober 2020, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Pets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Перед своим отъездом она, конечно же, прощается с Андерсом.
Relationships: Anders & Female Cousland (Dragon Age)
Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994134





	Когда дороги расходятся

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9951371)  
> Фиктобер #10: “all I ever wanted”.

«Корона и лев» этим вечером была почти безлюдна и непривычно тиха — впрочем, так, наверное, повелось после битвы на улицах города. С тех самых пор Элисса была здесь впервые.

— За твоё возвращение в Амарантайн, — Андерс поднял кружку, улыбаясь от уха до уха. — А ты задержалась. Ну, теперь-то ты хоть надолго?

Она выпила за предложенный тост и облизнула губы. Андерс как почувствовал, о чём нужно было спросить. И перспектива рассказать ему всё вдруг показалась до тревоги под сердцем неудобной.

— На самом деле нет, — призналась она, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул. — Это мой последний приезд в Башню Бдения в качестве Стража-Командора. Я только проверю, как идут дела, и оставлю эту должность. Теперь Мор точно позади, так что предстоит заняться другими вещами. Я здесь… — она опустила глаза, вдруг почувствовав себя обманщицей, укрывавшей свою ложь до последнего, — …всего на пару дней. Уже послезавтра я возвращаюсь в столицу.

Нужно отдать должное Андерсу, он не переменился в лице. Только брови поднялись чуть-чуть выше, и линия губ стала чуть-чуть тоньше.

На сердце стало ещё чуть-чуть тяжелее.

— А, — ровно отозвался он, но на контрасте с его предыдущим оживлением это прозвучало очень растерянно. — Конечно. Я понимаю.

— Поэтому я и хотела с тобой увидеться, — она несмело улыбнулась. — Следующая возможность вряд ли представится очень скоро.

— Что ж, по крайней мере, мне полагается привилегия попрощаться с тобой на личной аудиенции, — Андерс совладал с собой и снова усмехнулся. Только избегал смотреть ей прямо в глаза. — Ох, я тронут. А ты и правда ничего так. Совсем ничего. Знаешь, как покорять сердца. _Ваше величество._

— Не говори это так, будто надо мной не подтруниваешь, — хмыкнула Элисса, с облегчением подыгрывая показному веселью. — Вообще-то я и правда _твоя королева_.

— И очень жаль, — добродушно заметил он. — Может быть, иначе у нас всё сложилось бы совсем по-другому.

— Может быть, — она не стала его разуверять. В пространство между ними втиснулась пауза; неприятная, усиливающая тянущее чувство в груди. Ей захотелось свернуться в клубок, спрятать лицо в ладонях и долго и беспомощно переваривать собственные переживания. А нужно было уезжать, а прежде — закончить все дела, которых непредвиденно почему-то только становилось всё больше, и подготовиться к пути. — Я буду по этому скучать, Андерс.

Его глаза заблестели эмоциями.

— Ну, по всей этой заварушке с порождениями тьмы я точно скучать не буду — хоть бы кошмары перестали сниться, — он фыркнул, но веселье испарилось, и он помолчал, с повышенным вниманием выводя пальцами какой-то орнамент по столешнице. — Буду скучать не столько по этому, сколько по всем нашим разговорам в дороге. Было… здорово.

— Это так, — мягко отозвалась она, не в силах бороться с весом, что тянул уголки губ вниз.

— Слушай, — вдруг поёрзал на месте Андерс. — Вообще-то у меня тоже был к тебе разговор. Я, конечно, думал, что ты останешься…

Она не стала перебивать. Маг запустил руку за пазуху, и оттуда выглянула сонная рыжая мордочка. Андерс заметно подавил вздох.

— …Но он привык быть в дороге, и от него не будет много хлопот.

Элисса непонимающе моргнула.

— Подожди. Что?

— Меня заставляют от него избавиться, — произнёс он, не глядя на неё и почёсывая кота за ухом. — Всем плевать, что это подарок Стража-Командора… твой подарок. Не положено. Точнее, _мне_ не положено. Говорят, я из-за него слишком размяк. А я… у меня духу не хватит просто выбросить его на улицу.

Он замолчал, и она не стала прерывать паузу, глядя на нежившегося в теплоте мантии питомца. Сэр Ланселап подрос с тех пор, как она подобрала его у Башни Бдения — это было заметно даже сейчас.

— Я был бы рад, если бы он был с тобой, — Андерс посмотрел ей в глаза. — Особенно теперь. Да, я, конечно, надеялся, что ты будешь здесь, и я смогу его навещать, но, что ж, — он повёл уголком губ. — Я вообще много на что надеялся. Например, я всегда только и хотел, что… А, я слишком много болтаю, — оборвал он себя. — Ты его возьмёшь?

Сэр Ланселап потянулся во сне, вытягивая свои великолепные лапы. Элисса поняла вдруг, что дыхание непростительно перехватило, и она потянулась поправить воротник доспехов.

— Только не подумай, что я возвращаю тебе твой же подарок, — добавил торопливо Андерс и угрюмо хмыкнул: — Будь моя воля, я бы никому его не отдал.

Она подумала про всё, что ей ещё предстояло; поездка в Денерим, розыск Морриган, исследование природы Мора и поиски возможного лекарства от Зова — об этом, кроме неё, ещё даже никто не знал; впереди её ждало столько всего, столько дороги, тревог и неизвестности, что кот под рукой — это последнее, что ей было нужно.

— Я его возьму, — отозвалась она негромко, теперь сама избегая взгляда Андерса, и заставила себя усмехнуться: — Мне понадобится друг в дороге.

Он вздохнул.

— Меня нельзя носить в рюкзаке, но я бы с удовольствием отправился вместе с тобой.

— Лучше не сбегай ещё и из Серых Стражей, ладно? — хмыкнула она, но тут же сама вздохнула. Грусть просачивалась в этот вечер, как скверна в поражённую землю. Ещё кое-что мучило её, и, пожалуй, у неё не будет другой возможности сказать это тоже: — Прости, что втянула тебя во всё это.

Андерс по-доброму, очень по-доброму улыбнулся и приподнял брови.

— Прости? Если я правильно помню, а вроде не запамятовал, ты мне жизнь так спасла.

Она закусила губу. Спасла тем, что вынесла ему другой приговор. Как и всем остальным. Во всяком случае, пока она не найдёт лекарства. Она обязана найти.

— Ты слишком ценишь свободу, чтобы такие, как я, не оставляли тебе выбора и забирали из огня да в полымя, — вместо этого сказала она и всё-таки не удержалась: — И в огонь и в полымя, если точнее.

Андерс пожал плечами.

— Зато не замёрзну, уж наверняка. Вообще не выношу холод, на самом деле.

— Спасибо, — криво усмехнулась она. — Что я буду делать без твоего оптимизма?

— Уж не знаю, — неожиданно серьёзно отозвался он. — Постарайся беречь себя, ладно?

Она только кивнула, сглатывая непрошеный комок в горле. Андерс, к счастью, ничего не заметил, наклоняясь, чтобы аккуратно достать кота из-за пазухи. Тот тихо мяукнул.

— И его беречь тоже, — он протянул кота ей, и Элисса взяла его, ощущая мягкую шерсть, насыщенное тепло и вибрирующее в ладонях утробное урчание. — Да, мой славный? — заворковал Андерс. — Присмотри там за ней за меня.

Элисса сделала вид, что не услышала его тяжкий вздох, притаившийся за сюсюканьем.

Кот расшевелился, настороженно принюхиваясь к её рукам, но постепенно успокоился и заново свернулся клубком у неё на коленях. Она принялась перебирать пальцами шерсть у его загривка.

— Мне кажется, для последнего вечера мы слишком мало пьём, — усмехнулась она, свободной рукой взявшись за свою кружку.

— О, — воодушевился Андерс, ухватившись за свою. — Как ты права!

Они засмеялись, поднимая новый тост за удачу в пути.

Больше всего ей просто захотелось остаться.


End file.
